Christmas Party!
by Umbreon83
Summary: Red gets a letter from Blue. Apparently she's throwing a christmas party. plus she wants him to bring a gift for yellow? what awaits our clueless Red? read and find out! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**me: another fanfiction~ I decided to make a Christmas one since...it's the holidays :D ****it "was" supposed to be a one shot story, but you know...I got over creative. so uhh enjoy? :D**

**Red: you forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yeah! thanks Red!**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon.**

Dear Red,

Hey Clueless! Guess who's throwing a Christmas Eve party! Yup, that's right the one and only beautiful Blue. Anyway come over my house on the 24th at 7:00 p.m and try to make it and wear some nice clothes! I know you re training on Mt. Moon and I don t how long it will take for this letter to reach you. So I sent this on the 14th. Hope you get it in time! Oh by the way I convinced Green let me borrow his Pidgeot to find you. I still have my charm hahaha .

Sincerely,  
>Blue xoxo<p>

p.s If you can bring a gift for Yellow? I m sure she ll be very happy!

"clueless?..what is she talking about?" Red thought . He looked up at the sky watching Pidgeot fly away back to Green or Blue.

Pika jumped on the trainers shoulder enjoying the mountain view.  
>He took out his pokegear looking at all the missed called he had. Green,Yellow,Blue,Yellow,Gold,Gold,Gold,Yellow,Blue,Green Misty. And those were just the first 11.. He clicked a button deleting the calls and now checking the day it was. The pokegear showed December 23rd<p>

"shoot! The party is tomorrow!" He told pika "and I need to get there by 7 tomorrow and I have to wear nice clothes?"he added as he looked down at the dirty clothes he was wearing.

"err.. a sweat drop fell from his head "and not only that..get a gift for yellow, any ideas for a gift pika?"

He asked his partner. Pika tilt his head to the side and looked at Red with a confused look.  
>"No?" he asked the confused pokemon "well, guess I can find something before tomorrow, okay lets go home Pika!" He shouted and raised his fist in the air.<p>

He turned around releasing Aero from his pokeball getting ready to fly back home, bur before he got on Aero, he made a call from his Pokegear ..*ring* *ring* ring*ring* someone picked up "hello?" said the voice.

Day: December 24th Time: 6:00 p.m Location: Blues house

"Finally done" said the accomplished girl.. Blue finally finished setting up all the decorations and food.  
>She looked around the room a big Christmas tree with decorations on it they re n each side of the tree with different kinds of food and drinks and of course a huge cocholate with white frosting cake that Dia had made for the party.<p>

She looked at her pokegear it showed 6:00 p.m. "whoa! I have only an hour to get ready for the party ,well at least I already too a shower that saved me a huge amount of time" she exclaimed. She rushed upstairs going to her room trying to get ready for the party.

"PARTY!" yelled out a over excited boy a few blocks away from Blues house.  
>"Gold , shut up" Silver told him. As they walked towards the party.<br>"tsk, you re not fun, always a party killer" He replied back to silver with an annoyed look on his face.  
>Silver continued to walk besides him pretending he didn't hear a single word Gold had said.<p>

"hey, are you listening to me?" Gold yelled at him Silver continued to walk.

"Hey Sliver!" Gold cried out in anger.

"We're here" Silver told him in a cool calm voice.

Gold and Silver looked at the house both waiting for one of them knock on the door.  
>Gold &amp; Silver looked at each other<p>

"well?" Silver told him

"Fine, Guess I'll do it" Gold replied back and knocked on the door.

*knock,knock,knock*

Gold hit the door. Several minutes passed by both of them wondering why Blue didn t answer the door.

"Are we early?" Gold asked.

Silver checked his pokegear "It's 7:05" he replied back "try Knocking again" he added

But right before Gold had a chance to knock again, the door opened

"Hey, you re the first ones here" a voice said, Both trainers turned red..they didn t expect to see Blue in a dress like that.  
>Blue was wearing a A-line:strapless Light blue dress. She looked beautiful with that dress and her brown hair was straighten.<p>

"Are you guys okay" Blue asked the shock boys.

"You look hot! You re a total Babe Gold told her." He was ready to do his usual grope stuff, but was hit on the head by Sliver. Gold quickly turned to Silver.

"I'll end your life" said Silver. And gave Gold a deadly stare.

"well, you guys look pretty handsome" She told the duo

Gold was wearing a camel Bronz overcoat with a white dress shirt, the top two buttons were unbutton and he had a loose Gold tie around his neck. Of course he was wearing hist hat like usual.

Silver was wearing a Black coat and had a grayish-silver turtle neck thermal and was weariing his Black gloves.

"Of course I look good Gold" replied with a smirk "I'm awesome and Handsome" he added.

Silver blushed a little and looked away from Blues eyes, trying to hide it.  
>"Thanks" he replied softly.<p>

"well, come on in" Blue pulled they boys in her house.

"Whoa!, the place looks amazing" Gold exclaimed as he looked around admiring the Christmas sat down on the couch. "I guess we are the first one here" he said.

"where's Crystal?" Blue asked the two.

"oh, she's with Yellow, Wild girl, Ruby and Green" Gold told her.

Silver added "they're at Greens house, she was helping Sapphire with her dress."

"oh, I see..so you guys decided to come instead of waiting" She replied

"yup" both replied at the same time

"haha well, lets put on some music shall we?" She said, but before she could turn on the radio there was a knock on the door. _"Oh, looks like we have more guest _" she thought.  
>"make yourselves at home"she told the young boys as she said went to greet the new guest.<p>

"HEY!" a group of voices said as Blue opened the door

"hey welcome guys!" She replied back with a smile.

It was Yellow,Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal. All 4 of them holding presents in there hand eanh gift a different size.  
>"Come on in!" She told them<p>

Blue POV

Looks like almost everyone is here, we re just missing Green, Dia, Platima, and Of course clueless Red .Pearl and Emerald can t make it. I loked around the room. I watch as everyone started to talk.. Gold Of course was talking to Silver and Crystal. Ah Crys looks very adorable with her A-line Spagehetti Strap crystal color dress. Kinda reminds me of suicune, of course Ruby and Sapphire are arguing again just like a old marry couple and from this point of view they really look cute together Ruby was wearing a long sleeve Black v-neck thermal with a dark Ruby colored Scarf and of course he had his hat on, but he had his classes on which made him looked very cute. He was arguing with Sapphire about her eating habits, yelling at her not to get her dress dirty. She looked very much like a girly girl. She was wearing A-line strap dark Sapphire color cocktail dress. They really look good with each other. I wonder if any of them will confess to one another?

"Hey Ruby" I called out to him

"yes?" he replied

"Where's Green?" I asked him

"oh,worried about your boyfriend? he quickly replied and gave me a smile

"No! I blushed a little.. Is he coming?" I added.

"hahah yes, of course he's coming, but he needed to get something before coming here" he said

"Oh, okay I replied B..blue? I heard a timid voice behind me. I turned around to see who it was and It was Yellow

"Hey, Yellow!"

"hey blue, is Red here?" she asked me hoping to get a yes from me.

"Ahh sorry kiddo he s not here yet" I told her. She gave me a sad look

"oh,",.she replied

"I'm sure he's coming Yellow, you know he always arrives late! Plus I bet he ll love the dress you're wearing"

Her face lit up

"really?" she said

"hahah yes, really so enjoy the party while he gets here okay?"

"Alright" she smiled and walked towards the table where Ruby was.

Red I really hope you get here or else you re gonna make a young maiden very sad.

~15 minutes later~ I was having a blast with the group. We decided to play a few party games like pin the tail on the slowpoke It was funny to see everyone trying to pin the tail . I was about to tell them that we should play truth or dare but then suddenly I heard a knock on the door. So I quickly went over to open the door.  
>I reached for the doorknob and before I opened the door I heard two voices<p>

"We're late because of you"

I heard a familiar voice say, the same voice that always says pesky woman

"hahah Sorry, at least we're here right? The other voice replied . Wait that voice it can t be..

I quickly swung the door open

"GREEN!RED! I shouted out

"Don't yell pesky woman" Green replied..  
>I looked to the person next to him.<p>

"Hey, Blue " Red said in a friendly tone.

**Me: ahhhh what do you guys think? continue? **

**Red: hahah I got there late! made Green late too**

**Me: well, at least you made it right? So what did you get Yellow?**

**Red: ahem. *looks away***

**Me: guess we"ll find out on the next chapter (if I continue it) so review/comment/give ideas~ I'm open to any :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Im sooo sorry for the lag of updating this story! I was studying for my final..and as of today I am done with them hahaha **

**Red: YAY!~**

**Me: yup so look out for wild updates!**

**Red: Dont forget the disclaimer **

**Me: I do not own Pokemon.**

December 24th Time 6:45 p.m Location: Greens house

~Guest Room~

"Hey where did Gold and Silver go?" asked the concerned Crystal as she was fixing her dress.

"They left already….to Blues house" Yellow replied

"Hey Yellow Help me with this dress….I…don't…really…like. These" Sapphire said to the young maiden and trying to hide her embarrassment

"Okay hold on" yellow replied with a smile

~Living Room~

"Why are they taking so long" Ruby yelled out. He was walking back and forward waiting for the girls to come down and leave for the party.

Green sat down on the couch reading his book calmly  
>"If you want to go ahead to the party just go" he told Ruby while still reading his book.<p>

"Oh, It's not the party" Ruby replied

Green stopped reading his book and looked at Ruby with a confused look on his face.

"Then why are you in a rush? Green asked him.

"I want to see the Girls and their dresses! I designed everyone's clothes and everyone must be FABULOUSE!" he told Green with a burning passion of fire in his eyes…

~Silence~

Green looked at Ruby…..Ruby looked at Green…

~Silence~

After several minutes of silence….

"If you say so" Green finally said something, breaking the silent mood.

Ruby nodded with pride… Then finally the girls finally came downstairs with all their dresses on and their fixed hairs. Ruby took out his camera and started to take photos of them, circling them.. taking photos in every angle.

"Amazing! Beautiful! Stunning!" he told him

"Stop taking photos!" Sapphire yelled to him.

"Make me" He snickered taking a photo of her. "It's not every day I see you in a dress" he added and gave her a wink.

Sapphire blushed….."How do…I…um…..look" she asked in a shaking voice

"It looks beautiful!" he quickly replied.

Her face turned read as a tomatoes…." Do. I….Do I really? She asked….but then after she asked that her face of blushness turned to anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANT *IT" She angrily screamed at him

"I mean my dress of course" He replied "My work is always beautiful" he added and smiled.

Sapphire grabbed his camera and threw it on the ground, then began to stop on it with her heel. Ruby looked at her

"My…camera" he said. Trying to not cry…

"Tsk! Let go" she told the rest of the group.

The girls began to walk out the house, trying not to make eye contact with neither of them.

"Let's go Ruby" Yellow told the helpless boy.

"Come on Green" Crystal added.

Green nodded and stood up. He put on his black blazer and started to head out of the house, but before he got out Ruby stopped him.

"what's wrong Ruby?' he asked

"I need to tell you something" Ruby replied. "Hey we'll catch up with you girls okay?" he yelled out to them.

"Whatever," Sapphire angrily yelled back. The girls continued to walk to the party.

"What do you want to tell me? Green asked

"Yesterday I got a phone call ….from…..Red"

"RED! Seriously! What did he want? Is he coming?" Green asked Ruby trying to get a quick answer from him.

"Yes, he's coming don't worry about that, but he did want me to make some clothes for him"

Ruby grabbed a small bag hidden behind the couch. And handed it to Green

"Clothes? He replied.

"Yeah, he told me he was coming to your house to get ready… And well, he's not here and the party is about to start soon…I have no idea what to do"

"Hmm…I see…Ruby go on ahead, I'll wait for him" he told the worried boy.

"Really? Thanks Green!" Ruby yelled out & began to run trying to catch up with the girls.

Green watched the young boy as he ran after the group. He looked up in the sky

"You better hurry up Red" He thought. As he thought that, he heard a loud notice coming from the back of his house. He ran towards the noise "hey who's there" he yelled out. He saw a figured in the bushes. He began to walk towards the bush.

"Ow that hurt" a voice said.

"Red!" Green called out

"Hey Green what's up?" he said smiling still lying in the bushes.

**Me: YAY! another chapter done x) and I did this right after my pesky Biology Final **

**Red: Why do I always come up in end of the stories...**

**Me: Im sorry Red, but Next chapter is all about you and...green.. So those fan girls will be happy xD**

**Red: yay? :D *clueless face***

**Please comment/review/ give any ideas etc... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: another chapter up YAY! "D**

**Red: and I'm finally in a chapter sweet!**

**Green: this chapter sucks tho**

**Me & Red: :(**

**Green: Do the Disclaimer **

**Me: sorry... well, I do not own pokemon**

"Need a little help there pal?" Green cracked a smile and extended his hand to Red.  
>Red looked up, he grabbed greens hand.<p>

"Thanks" Red replied.  
>Red stood up and began to take all the leaves and twigs from his hair and clothes. Green noticed that Red looked very dirty, His clothes were tattered up, cuts every where, mud stains, but what do you expect he was training at Mt. Moon that place wasn't exactly clothes friendly.<p>

"Red" Green began to talk to him with a calm voice.

"Yes?" He replied taking out a leaf from his hat.

"You smell"

A sweat drop fell from Reds face…"Er…sorry?" Red replied as he began to smell his clothes…"bleh….you're right" he added.

"Come on, you can take a quick shower at my house" he told him and began to walk back to his house. Red nodded and followed his old friend. They went inside the house, Green showed him where the bathroom was.

"Thanks Green" he smiled and began to take his clothes off.

"Whoa, don't take off your clothes while I'm here" Green looked away.

"Ha-ha sorry about that," Red told him already with his shirt off.

"Whatever, hey Ruby gave me your clothes I'll putting them in my room alright?  
>He told the half naked clueless Red, but Red was already in the shower happily enjoying the warm water, Green could hear Red singing a song "Teach me…teach you….catch them all" Green couldn't hear the exact words, but the song seem catchy.<p>

Green POV  
>Alright Red is finally here, he just need to get dress and we can go to the party, I'll just place his clothes on my bed., I put the bag there and began to walk downstairs, I heard the water stop running, Guess he's done.<p>

"Hey Red hurry up will yaw?" I yelled out.

"Give me a few minutes!" he replied back

I looked around the room, making sure I didn't forget anything. I notice a small wrapped gift on the table, "oh yeah her gift" I told myself. I walked towards the table and picked up the gift I read the tag on it  
>*For: Pesky woman<br>From: annoyed Green.

Well, can't forget this or else she'll kill me. I put the small gift in my pocket.

"Red you ready" I yelled out

"almost Green" the Cheerful Red replied.

Normal POV

"So how Do I look?" Red asked Green.

"We almost look the same" Green replied

Red was wearing all black, pants, blazer and tie but he had a Dark red button shirt. Green was wearing the same thing, but instead of a Dark red shirt he was wearing a Dark Green button shirt. Apparently Ruby thought they would look good together like

"We look good huh? Red laughed and gave Green a thumbs up

"Whatever lets go" he replied back "oh and leave your pokemon here, let them have a day off you know" he addded.

"okay" Red said and took out his pokemon balls and place them down where everyones pokemon where at.

Both good looking trainers began to walk to walk to the party, they both walked silently not saying a word.  
>Green walked calmly with his hand in his pockets and looking straight ahead. And on the other hand Red was walking, but was trying to fix his tie and from the looks of it Red was losing against the tie.<p>

"Argh! Darn you tie! I'm the champion on this region and I will not lose to you" he screamed trying very hard to fix his tie. Green looked at him with a blank face

"Red, here let me do it for you" Green reached for red tie with both hands.

"No, I can do it" he replied trying to knock Greens hands away.

"Stop squirming and let me help you, we're late already so shut up and let me do it" he barked back at Red. Both of them were fighting trying to get the tie "stop being a brat" "Im not" they barked at each other. Then while trying to get away from Green, Red tripped on something and fell down, but with his reflexes he grabbed Green and pulled him down with him.

"Ouch, that hurt" red said with his eyes closed.  
>"Why did you pull me with you" Green said also with his eyes closed.<br>Both of them opened their eyes at the same time and both of them had their eyes as big as they ever had before. Green was on top of Red. Their lips so close to one another almost touching, they could feel each others breath, Then a second later Green got off Red. Both of them their faces were red as a tomato. It was silent Green didn't know what to say.

"…that was close…" Green thought "we almost kissed" he added.

"Hey Green"

"Uhhh what?" he replied…

"…um about….this…can you help me with my tie?" He asked Green with a clueless face.  
>Green looked at him with a serious face. "Clueless" he though<p>

"Fine," he said as he stood up and grabbed Reds tied and fixed it. "There"

"Thanks Green" he told him with a huge smile on his face.

"Whatever." Green looked away trying not to remember what just happened. They continued to walk to the party. Red was humming enjoying the beautiful night, as for Green he was walking next to him trying really hard to forget their little "moment"

"hey Red, lets not tell anyone about what happened right now" he told him

"you mean how you were on top of me?" he replied back while holding his tie

"yes that!" he yelled back

"hahah okay okay" I wont" Red said with a smile.

"So who did you get a gift for?" Red asked Green, trying to make small talk with his old friend.

"None of your business" he quickly replied

"Aww don't be like that Green"  
>Green continued to walk trying not to answer Reds question. Red put his arm around Greens.<br>"You got a gift for Blue huh ha-ha? Red told him and started to laugh,  
>Green f ace lit up like a fire cracker. Then broke out of Reds arm<p>

"shu-shut up!" he said and began to walk faster. "What about you? I bet you got Yellow a gift" he added.

"Yeah, I did" he smiled

"What did you get her?" Green asked him trying to turn the tables on him. Red looked away and he began to walk faster trying to avoid the question. Green smiled

"Don't ignore the question Red" he yelled out. Trying to catch up to him.

"Don't worry about it Green" he said back. Still walking fast, avoiding Green and his answer.

"Hey we're here" Green said out loud and knocked on the door, and he checked his pokegear "and we're late because of you" he added.

"Hahaha Sorry, at least we're here right? He replied

The door Swung opened. It was Blue.

"GREEN! RED!" she yelled out

"Don't yell pesky woman" Green told her

"Hey blue" red said in his friendly voice.

**Red: the ending sounds familiar hahahah**

**Me: Sorry I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but the next one will be about the party~**

**and you'll finally give Yellow her gift!**

**Red: *looks away*...**

**Green: This chapter never happened..**

**Me: why cuz you were on top of-**

**Green: SHut up!**

**Me:hahaha okay okay so yeah review/comment/ etc :)**

**p.s chapter 4 will be up either later on today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: alright Chapter 4 is done :D**

**Red: YAY! do the disclaimer **

**Me: I do not own Pokemon.**

~Back to the part we ended in the last chapter~

"You guys made it!" Blue told them as she hugged the two old friends of her.

"Let go pesky woman" Green told her.

"Awww Blue I missed you too" Red smiled

"Hurry, come on in" She pulled the two inside. She was going to bring both of them to the living room, but then she stopped and smiled, like she had a very clever idea of some sort.

"Hey Blue what's wrong?" Red asked her.

"Red. My dear can you do me a small favor?" she told him, not looking at him trying to hide her evil smile. Green looked at her, he knew something was wrong. But he said nothing he knew if he said anything it would be worse for him later on.

"Uhhh sure" he replied

"Can you wait in my backyard? I want to surprise the rest of the group with your arrival "she told him.

"Hahah okay sounds good to me" he said smiling and began to walk towards the backyard.

Green just looked Red. Still said nothing "clueless" he thought. Then he turned to Blue he saw her smiling  
>"Blue" he started to say.<p>

"Yes?" she replied smirking

"What are you planning?" he asked

"Oh, nothing" She said "Im just going to give someone a special gift" she added and giggled. Green dared not to ask what she meant, so he decided to just join in on the party with everyone else.

"GREEN" everyone yelled out.

He nodded and didn't say a word. He sat down on an empty chair and started to watch everyone on how each of them was having fun in their own way. He just sat there and smiled, 'It's been a while since everyone got together" he told himself. Then Blue came up to him "hey good looking" she told him  
>"Pesky woman" he replied.<p>

"So why were you and Red late? She asked him. Green turned bright red and thought about the *moment* that happen not too long ago. He told her what had happened with red being late and Ruby making his clothes. He made sure to leave out the *moment* though.

"Ahh okay, but why did you turn red?" he asked.

"It's hot in here…."he said trying not to make eye contact with her. "Hey, why are you keeping Red waiting outside?" he added trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" she said… Green looked at her with a confused look trying to figure out what she was planning. She walked away towards Yellow and Crystal who were talking next to the Christmas tree. Blue whispered something in Yellows ear. Yellow looked at her, Blue nodded and Yellow started to walk away.

"Where is she going?" Crystal asked

"Oh, she's going to get a special Christmas gift" she smiled  
>"Uhhh should I be concerned?" Crystal said with a very worried tone in her voice.<p>

"Hmm? No not at all, say what gift did you get Gold?" she asked her.

"Err, ummm ahem what makes you think I got a gift for that pervert?" she quickly replied.

"Oh~ you know" Blue giggled

YELLOW POV

That was weird. I wonder why Blue told me to go to the backyard. She said something about a special Christmas gift, but I mean why does it have to be outside it's freezing out there and what kind of gift requires being outside. Well, whatever I really just hope Red shows up I really want to give him his Christmas gift, and maybe he got me one too, well just seeing him will make me happy.'  
>I walked out the house finally in the backyard, now where is my so called "gift" I looked around for several minutes. I couldn't find anything, but then I saw something no wait, someone at the edge of the yard looking up at the beautiful night sky. No, it can be….I ran to make sure it was him. I stopped several feet away from him. It didn't look like his notice me yet. I walked slowly towards him…<p>

Normal POV

There the two were. Red was looking up in the sky still he hasn't noticed that yellow was behind him. Yellow was slowly walking towards him, it's been so long since she's seen him. She couldn't muster up the words to say his name.."Re….Re….Re" the young maiden said.. Finally Red notices someone behind him but before he could turn around, Yellow hugged him from behind, she hugged him tightly she didn't want to let go. She buried her face on his back.  
>"RED!" she finally yelled out his name. A simple name that meant so much to her. "It's really you! I missed you so much" he added.<br>Red stayed silent he looked down, he saw her arms that were holding him so tightly were shaking. He placed his hand on her hands trying to comfort her. She removed her face from his back.  
>"I can't believe you're really here…" tears began to fall from her face. Dripping onto the ground.<br>She started to let go of him, Red turned around facing the young maiden. She had her head down still crying… Red was shock to see her like that. He quickly hugged her, more like embraced her into his arms. Yellow was surprised that he hugged her.  
>"Im so sorry" He told her "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry, I'm sorry for being away for so long" he started to say. "I know it must have been hard for you, I'm deeply sorry : he added.<br>"No, Im not crying. Because of that Red, I'm crying out of joy of seeing you again" she replied as she hugged him back. "I've been strong not letting my emotions get the best of me while you left for your training"  
>Red smiled. "I missed you too Yellow, it has been a long time"<p>

~Back at the Party~  
>"Hey where are Dia and the Princess?" Gold asked Blue.<br>"Oh, there not coming anymore, or at least that's what I heard over the phone call I got from her" she replied back at him  
>"I wont be able to see that hottie princes and give her some attention?" he cried out but then he was punched in the face and was sent flying back. Crystal was holding her arm up with her fist tightly squeezed.<p>

"Awww someone is jealous, ah Young love~" Blue giggled.  
>"It's not like that blue!" she yelled at her.<br>Green was looking at them from the chair he was sitting on. "Well, something's never change" he told himself. "Hey Green" silver called out to him.  
>"What's wrong Silver? "he asked<br>"Can I talk to you about something for a minute?"  
>"Uh sure, but lets go somewhere else" he stood up and walked out from the party and Silver followed him.<p>

~over at the table where the food was~

"Ruby shut will ya?" Sapphire exclaimed

"But if you eat like that you will ruin my beautiful dress" he cried out, trying to take her food away.

"Is that all you can think of? The stupid dress?" he yelled at him. Kicking him in the sheen.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he grabbed his sheen.

"You just don't get it" she said to him and stormed out the room.

"Don't get what?" he said.

"You should follow her Ruby" Blues voice said to him across the room. "Do it or you'll get a punishment from me" she added.  
>Ruby quickly nodded and followed Sapphire.<p>

Blue POV  
>Oh, this party is interesting besides the tough love Crystal is showing towards Gold, It's obvious that she likes him, And of course Ruby and Sapphire like each other, but Im guessing Ruby or Sapphire can't take the next step to tell each other they like one another. As for Yellow and Red, well I hope Yellow likes her *gift* I started to giggle.<br>Hmm, I wonder where Silver and Green went. I need to give them their gifts. And maybe I'll get the courage to tell green how I feel about him…wait, what am I saying? If anything he needs to ask me out instead! And maybe. I'll...I'...I'll/...

**Me:So what do you guys think?**

**Dia: What happened to Miss and I?**

**Me: err... I'll write a chapter about you two later okay? :) I just wanted o write about the party cuz I felt i was losing readers D:**

**Dia: Okay~**

**Me: So yeah Guys and Girls comment/Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: -takes a deep breath- Please dont kill me! I'm sorry for not updating! I finally had a chance to write something! I havent gotten a new laptop yet but I'm for sure getting one for my birthday! :D (this sunday!`) anyway this is a very short chapter sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

"Don't get what?" Ruby thought. "I just don't get her. Guess I should apologies or something "he added he said while rubbing his injured sheen.

Ruby began to walk out of the room in hopes of getting to Sapphire.

-in a different room-

"What's up silver?" Green asked

"Oh it's nothing just wanted to ask you something" he replied

"Alright shoot then"

"How do you feel about Blue?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Greed said trying to remain cool with his composure

"I mean do you like Blue? And I mean more than a friend" said Silver with an icy stare at Green

"I-..I'm not gonna answer a pesky question like that Silver" Green exclaimed and started to walk out the door but was quickly grabbed by the arm. Silver was holding on to it tightly.

"Answer the question"

"Let go"

"Answer the question first"

"Tsk." Green was getting angry

"I don't have to answer to anything. Besides what would you do if I said yes?" he told him

Silver eyes grew wide and gave a smirk. He lets go of Greens arm

"I wouldn't do anything...Blue's happiness is all that matters to me" he replied

Both of the looked at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking. Green was looking at silver trying to see if he would actually answer Silvers question.

Green gave a loud Sigh

"Look Silver the truth is" he began to say "I think I might-" but before he could finish saying anything more he was interrupted by no other then

"GREEN~ SILVER~ found you guys" Blue yelled out

Green and silver were both startled to see her.

"Don...don't sneak up on people!" Green yelled at her

"I didn't sneak up!" she yelled back "besides this is my house" she added

Both of them started to argue and yelling at each other. Silver looked at them and smiled "guess I'm okay with this" he told himself

Silver began to walk out of them room but before he left he turned to looked at them one more time. HE saw Blue poking Greens cheek

Making gesture at him. Green had an annoyed look on his face but didn't do anything he just folded his arms and told her pesky woman.

"you know" Silver shouted out..." you two should just stop beating around the bush and get together and then get married' he told them with a smile and walked out.

"WHAT!" the duo shouted both of them were blushing

-Meanwhile-

"Stupid Ruby...he only cares about this stupid dress" Sapphire told herself.

She was in front of the house. She stormed out after her little dilemma with Ruby inside the house. She didn't want to go back inside she wanted to cool down.

She looked up at the night sky; Sapphire could see many beautiful stars.

"The night sky looks beautiful' she told herself..."HA I bet if Ruby saw this he would go gaga over this" she added and giggled

"There you are" a voice called out. Sapphire automatically recognize the voice it was Ruby. Ruby stared to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me" she shouted

Ruby stopped..."whats wrong?" he asked with a concered tone in his voice.

"Nothing. I just want top left alone for a while" she told him

"Sapphire whats wrong?"

"It's nothing... I just want to calm myself"

"Hey Sapphire, I'm sorry if I did or say anything to make you angry"

Sapphire could tell that Ruby was getting sad. HE probably thought that he was to blame for her outburst

"Hey Ruby. Remember when we first met?

She asked

"Oh yeah...you saved me from falling and I thought you were a scary pokemon" he replied back to her and scracth his head

"No not that day..." Sapphire turned around making eye contact with Ruby, she had smile on her face..."you know that day when *you* saved me" she added

Ruby gave her a smile "yeah I remember that day." "I will never forget that day" he added

"You know, you were very manly back then but now you are very girly with your dresses" she told him and gave a sigh

"And you were very girly and beautiful back then and now you're a wild girl that plays in the dirt" he replied back and started to laugh.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful right now?" she told him and gave him a scary look no other Pokémon could ever do

"No...I mean yes...no..I mean:" Ruby started to panic not sure what to tell her... Sapphire giggled at his panic mode.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me" he yelled out and put his hands together.

"No" she said quickly

"Please" ruby stared to beg .

Sapphire looked at him for a few minutes

"Fine, I'll forgive you...only if you close your eyes for a minute" she told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it" she glared at him

"Okay"

Ruby closed his eyes. Many thoughts came to mind. He was believing that he was going to get hit or something. Sapphire got close to him, she place her left hand on his stomach

"Oh no...She's gonna hit me" Ruby thought

Her hand moved up towards his neck. She quickly grabbed his Scarf and pulled him down. Ruby's eyes opened and grew wide.

Sapphire kissed him she had her left hand holding his scarf and her right hand on his cheek.

After what seem like forever. Sapphire let him go. She stepped back and looked at him. Ruby was bright red... and she blushing.

"You're forgiven" she said with a beautiful smile Ruby has ever seen on her.

"Sapphire" he said...

She took a step closer to him and with her hands she pushes Ruby, and while Ruby was love struck thanks to the kiss. He failed to regain his balance and feel down on the dirty ground.

"My clothes!" he said

"Now...who plays with dirt now sissy boy?" she told him with a grin and stuck out her tongue.

**once again sorry for taking so long to update :/ I hope you can forgive me! hope you guys and girls liked this chapter! Ima try my best to write another one tomorrow! If i can talk my cousin into letting me borrow his laptop! anyway please Review! **

**p.s sorry for any errors!**


End file.
